Astral Marauders
by ultra-electrogirl
Summary: Following the Marauders on the astral plain. I havn't done James, so i started with sirius. but lets say, when they died, James and Lily got divorced. WARNINGS: language, slash, fluff xxx


**I know I should be updating Problem Pages.. or 2 Halves Become 1, but this was niggling at me, like a loose tooth. Please R & R**

**Disclaimer: Much as I would love to be the richest woman in Britain, I'm not. So, let's drink up, and raise our glass to J.K!**

* * *

James had been in the astral world for 14 years when he got the message someone was going to come and stay in his place. The signal appeared. A high-pitched bell-ringing sound, and a shape appeared in he front room. A tall (but smaller than James) shape. A man. His features started to define and, on his head, came a mop of black curls.

"Hi, James." He said, his huge grin spread on his face.  
"SIRIUS!!" James ran over and hugged his best friend, "Shit, this means you're dead. Go on, tell me all."  
"I only got out of prison 3 years ago"  
"Azkaban?" Sirius made a grunting affirmative in reply. "What the fuck were you in there for?"  
"'Murdering' A street of Muggles and Peter."  
"Peter ain't dead."  
"I know. He killed 'em all, transformed before I could get to him for betraying you, and let the ministry cart me off to Azkaban. AND I didn't get a trial."

"Bastard!"  
"Tell me about it. After I escaped I tried to find Harry.."  
"Harry? Is he okay? Tell me…" James got cut off by Sirius then.  
"I'm getting round to it. I tried to find Harry at Hogwarts because I knew someone else was there. Someone who might want him dead. Wormtail. In rat form. He was the pet rat of Ron, Harry's best mate!"

"Shit! Then what?"  
"Well, I dragged Ron through the Whomping Willow's passage, knowing that, if Harry was anything like you, he'd follow."  
"And did he?"  
"Of course he did. Apart from the eyes, the age, and the fact that he's more Seeker than Chaser, he might as well BE you." Sirius noticed James do 'that' smile. The one that means he's smug and doesn't want to show off.

"so, go on, Siri. What happened?"  
"Ron, Harry and Hermione – that's Harry's other best mate – were all convinced I wanted to kill Harry. That I was aiming to get back in Voldy's good books by killing the last member of the Potter clan."  
"But you weren't?"  
"No! I was just aiming to kill old Petey. But before I could do that, Harry grabbed me by the throat, said he wanted to get me back for killing his parents." Sirius interrupted James, before he'd even opened his mouth, "Don't say anything, James. Because, before he could do anything, Moony came through the door and said expelliamus, so Harry couldn't do anything."

"How did Moony know you were the… Why was Moony at Hogwarts?"  
"Oh, he taught DADA that year."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well done Moony. That's one of us who got where they wanted in life then, ain't it!"  
"The only one of us!"

"Carry on with the story then, Pads."  
"Basically, we were gonna kill Wormy together, but Harry told us not to. Peter was on his knees, yeah? And Harry said 'I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it because I don't think my dad would've wanted his two best friends to become killers. Just for you."  
"That's my boy!"

"So, yeah. After that I spent over a YEAR in hiding, while Harry was competing in the Tri-wizard tournament…"  
"They brought that back?"  
"Yeah! He won, but only after he'd seen someone die and witnessed the return of Moldyshorts himself!"  
"So this year?"  
"This year was boring for the most part. I was hiding at Grimmauld Place. And then there was a huge battle at the ministry, I was fighting with my dearest cousin, Bellatrix, and she said, well, she SPAT, 'Supefy' at me, i fell through what can only be described as the viel of DEATH and then I ended up here."

Neither of them knew how Sirius had managed to curl up on the sofa next to James.  
Neither of them knew how Sirius had put his head on James chest, and how James had put his arm round him.

"I've missed you, Padfoot."  
"I've missed you too."

There was silence for a few moments but then…

"Prongs?"  
"Yeah?"

"I love you."  
"What?"

"I love you."  
"Really? Or in a friend-y way?"

"Really. Well, both. but mainly Really"

"Padfoot?"  
"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

Their lips found each other's in a passionate kiss and both of them felt as alive as they did when they were 13.  
Teenage Marauders.  
But now they're Astral Marauders.


End file.
